Ninesim lecion
9 Ninesim lecion 9.1 Texte 9.1.1 Un parol – un novell Si yo prende un parol ex un lingue, it va racontar me alcun cultur-historic facte. Lass nos, por exemple, prender li german parol infanterie. Su form indica, que it es un parol pruntat ex li francesi lingue. Ergo li franceses deve har havet un cert influentie concernent li developation e organisation del german armées, altrimen on vell har conservat li genuin old german parol „Fußvolk,“ usat ancor in li decisixesim secul. Ma li parol explica ancor plu. It di, que originalmen it deve har esset usat por un cert sort del infanteríe, ad saver, por li guardie del Infante de Hispania. Li „Infante“ de Hispania es identic con li international e pro to anc occidental parol „infante,“ originant del latin „infans,“ quel es composit del prefix „in“ (ne) e „fans“ (parlant), to es, un hom, quel ancor ne posse parlar. Talmen yo veni in mi exploration a plu e plu lontan témpores e popules, e yo fini che li unesim conosset form e sense del parol, che li etymon. Li historie de un parol es un micri novelle, un excerpte ex un immensimen grand libre: li Historie del Homanité. indicar anzeigen pruntar entlehnen influentie Einfluss concerner betreffen developar entwickeln genuin echt infante Kind lontan fern, weit etymon Stammwort excerpte Auszug 9.1.2 Li grand idées To quo es necessi por elevar li spíritu, ne es to, que un hom save omnicos, quo ha esset pensat e scrit in relation al spiritual natura, ne es to, que un hom deveni un encyclopedie, ma to, que li grand idées, in quel omni decovritiones termina, queles summa omni scienties, queles li filosof extrae de infinit detal’es, es comprendet e sentit. It ne es li quantitá, ma li qualitá de saventie, quel determina li dignitá del ánima. Un mann de immens erudition posse pro su manca de larg e extensiv idées, esser mult plu inferior in intellectu quam un laborero, qui, con micri saventies, támen ha trovat grand veritás. Un grand ánima es format per poc grand idées, ne per infinitá de incoherent detal’es. Yo ha conosset tre doct homes, qui apparet a me tre povri in intellectu, proque illi havet null grand pensas. Quo vale to, que un mann ha studiat quantcunc detal’at li histories de Grecia e Roma, si per li historic documentes li grand idées de libertá e bellitá e bracitá e spiritual energie ne ha flammat quam vivent foyes in su ánima? (Channing.) elevar erheben terminar enden determinar bestimmen eruditio Gelehrsamkeit larg breit, weit inferior minderwertig incoherent unzusammenhängend doct gelehrt 9.1.3 Anecdotes Du yun juristes, Miller e Brun, visitat sovente li sam yun dama. Un vésper Miller esset sol con illa. Il dit in tendri ton: „Esque Vu pensa, María, que Vu posse subitmen abandonar patre e matre, sestra e fratre, ti plesent, comfortabil dom, e emigrar in li savagi West con un yun jurist, qui posse viver solmen per su profession, e serchar ta un nov hem, in quel ambi posse esser felici?“ Inclinante su bell cap sur li epoles de Miller, illa chuchotat tendrimen: „Yes, yo pensa que yo posse, Arnold.“ „Bon,“ dit Miller, „it es Brun, qui intente emigrar e desira un sponsa, yo va mentionar to a il.“ – – – A un yun mann, qui sidet silent in un companie, Teophrástos, li famos grec filosof, dit: „Si Vu es folli, Vu acte sagimen; si Vu es sagi, Vu acte follimen.“ – – – subitmen plötzlich matre Mutter sestra Schwester fratre Bruder emigrar auswanern savagi wild profession Gewerbe serchar suchen ambi beide felici glücklich inclinar beugen epol Schulter chuchotar flüstern tendri zärtlich intenter beabsichtigen desirar wünschen sponsa Braut folli verrückt 9.1.4 Aforismes Mem li deos combatte li stupiditá in van. Li paroles es solmen vent – li erudition consiste solmen ex paroles – ergo li erudition es solmen vent. (Swift.) Li gazettes es li secund-indicatores del historie. Ma illi es sovente de plu ínnobil metall quam li altri indicatores, e ea anc rarmen correct. (Schopenhauer.) Quande Pythagoras hat decovrit su conosset teorema, il aportat un hecatombe al deos. Desde to li boves treme, tam sovente quam un nov veritá es decovrit. (Börne.) Li majorité del homes lassa voluntarimen presser se in li carne li spine de un fals teorie, ma illi defende se per omni forties, si on vole denove extraer it. (Pauly.) 9.2 Erläuterungen 9.2.1 Adverbies Von Adjektiven können Adverbien, welche die Art und Weise kennzeichnen, durch die Endung -men gebildet werden. Die Betonung bleibt dieselbe wie bei den Adjektiven. Z. B.: Un prudent (Adj.) mann acte prudentmenn (Adv.). Ein kluger Mann handelt klug. Wo der Sinn klar ist, kann man aber das Adjektiv wie im Deutschen unverändert als Adverb gebrauchen: Il parla bon = Er spricht gut. Li sole luce clar = Die Sonne scheint klar. Auch wird das Adverb oft durch Umschreibung mit in maniere ausgedrückt: Il scri in elegant maniere = Er schreibt elegant. Adverbien anderer Art werden durch die Endung -li gebildet, oder man benutzt präpositionale Ausdrücke: partli = teils, consecuentli = folglich, noctli = in (li) nocte = nachts, in fine = endlich, in general = im allgemeinen, in occasion = gelegentlich, per occasion = zufällig usw. Pronominale Adverbien u? wo? ci hier supra oben ta dort infra unten necú nirgends extra außen alcú irgendwo intra innen partú überall detra hinten a(d) u? wohin? a(d) ci hierher up = ad supra hinauf, auf a(d) ta dahin a bass = ad infra hinunter adavan vorwärts ex = ad extra hinaus, aus retro rückwärts in = ad intra herein, ein de u? von wo? de ci von hier de supra von oben de ta von dort de infra von unten qualmen? wie? auf welche Weise? talmen so, auf diese Weise, derart tam so (mit nachfolgendem Adjektiv oder Adverb) alquam irgendwie apen kaum ne tutmen nicht ganz tutmen ne ganu und gar nicht forsan vielleicht junt zusammen presc beinahe nequam keineswegs poc a poc allmählich solmen nur ya ja yes! ja! si! doch, ja! no! nein! quande? wann? tande dann unquande einst, einmal nequande niemals alquande zuweilen, irgendwann ínterim inzwischen nu jetzt, nun strax sogleich bentost bald sovente oft ja schon jamá je(mals) sempre immer, stets antey vorher poy nachher in ante im voraus depoy seitdem ancor noch adplu, ulterior ferner hodie heute ho-annu heuer, dieses Jahr ho-témpore gegenwärtig deman morgen posdemand übermorgen yer gestern anteyer vorgestern quant? wieviel? tant soviel nequant gar nicht alquant ziemlich, ewas tre sehr tro zu, allzu circa ungefähr mult viel un poc ein wenig sufficent genug vez mal Mit dem enklitischen -cunc erhält man: úcunc = wo immer; quamcunc = wie immer; quandecunc = wann immer, usw. Man beachte die folgenden determinativen und relativen Adverbien und Konjunktionen: Qualmen Vu fa it? Talmen. Wie machen Sie es? So. Quam bell es li flore! Wie schön ist die Blume! Tam bell quam un flore. So schön wie eine Blume. Plu bell quam un flore. Schöner als eine Blume. Quam un rey. Quam rey. Wie ein König. Als König. Quam Vu save, it es talmen. Wie sie wissen, ist es so. Quant homes esset ta? Tant quant yer. Wie viele Leute waren da? So viel wie gestern. 9.2.2 Conjunctiones Die gebräuchlichsten Konjunktionen sind: 1. Beiordnende: e und e . . . e sowohl . . . als auch o oder o . . . o entweder . . . oder ni nicht (stärker als ne) ni . . . ni weder . . . noch sive . . . sive sei es . . . sei es, entweder . . . oder ma aber, sondern nam denn támen dennoch, jedoch ergo, dunc (do) folglich, doch, also plu . . . plu je mehr . . . desto (nu nun!) nu . . . nu bald . . . bald 2. Unterordnende que dass si wenn, falls quam wie esque, ca ob quasi als ob, gleichsam benque obgleich, obschon etsi wenn auch Durch Zusammensetzungen mit quam und que werden viele Konjunktionen erhalten, z. B.: sam quam gleichwie anteque = ante que bevor, ehe posque = pos que nachdem proque = pro que weil porque = por que damit perque = per que dadurch dass, indem